


you are a knife

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– <i>Привет</i>, – говорит ей Блейн с утра.</p><p>– Пока, – говорит ему Квинн, спокойно проходя мимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are a knife

**Author's Note:**

> #np Veto – You Are A Knife  
> (but there's a beat in all machines and a song in everything)

_we've got till the break of dawn_  
_we have to just carry on_  
_we've got till the sun comes up_  
_keep up the speed and never stop_

 

– _Привет_ , – говорит ей Блейн с утра.

– Пока, – говорит ему Квинн, спокойно проходя мимо.

Парень качает головой и идет в столовую.

Ведь они никто друг для друга, по сути. У них нет ничего общего, только хор и школа.

 _Совсем ничего общего_. Да и ни один из них не стремиться найти общее.

Потому что дороги у них разные. Настолько разные, что даже пересекаясь в коридоре, они расходятся в стороны и боятся соприкоснуться. Вот именно – _боятся_.

Но тот ли это страх, как знать.

Блейн живет своей жизнью, улыбается всем прохожим, учится не грустить и смотреть на все с хорошей стороны. Но он все равно чего-то боится. И этот скользкий страх, расплывающийся в руках, начинает съедать его. _А причин на это нет_.

Квинн не знает, чем она живет. Ей просто приходится кривить улыбку (прибивать ржавыми гвоздями к лицу, чтобы никто не подумал, что она сломанная), быть жизнерадостной и строить из себя хорошую девочку, _потому что ничего больше не остается_.

Есть у них общее, просто они не догадываются об этом.

Они оба хотят свободы. Своей личной свободы ото всех, чтобы не догнали.

 _Квинн ищет ее_ , пытается поймать, как белого голубя, но тот улетает, не посмотрев на нее – _слишком равнодушна свобода к ней_. Но Квинн все еще делает попытки.

И Блейн тоже, но он запирает в себе маленькую птичку – смог все-таки поймать, – закрывает клетку на ключ и живет дальше. _А что же делать со свободой, кроме как?_

Когда она есть, никто не знает, зачем же она нужна.

Возможно, только поэтому Квинн никогда не говорит Блейну _привет_ , а он – _пока_. Она с ним прощается, так как не видит смысла здороваться – он уйдет, она уйдет, а дороги так и не пересекутся. Он приветствует ее, потому что видит в ней рассвет, **очень холодный рассвет**.

Рассвет всегда прекрасен. Он даже лучше, чем закат.

Особенно, если встречать его где-то в поле или на крыше многоэтажки. 

Блейну хочется сводить ее туда, чтобы показать, _какой она может быть_ , если откроет хотя бы одну дверцу из тысячи. Но она не доверяет ему по-прежнему, а он все так же хмуро, но с улыбкой – настоящей улыбкой, – ведь так важно, чтобы кто-то улыбнулся тебе в ответ.

Только этот кто-то – она, _Квинн Фабрей_ – не собирается.

\---

Иногда, желание сломать ее, _сломать эту чертову стену_ , топит в себе, и Блейн еле-еле идет против этого. Как можно причинять боль человеку, который и так ею пропитан.

Квинн избегает его.

И Блейн этим заражается – избегает ее и себя.

Он задыхается от безвыходности, от собственной никчемности по отношению к ней и тому, что не может помочь. _Но она не просит помощи, тогда зачем помогать_.

Когда видишь, что человек умирает каждый день каждой клеткой, начинаешь умирать вместе с ним, даже если у тебя нет с ним ничего общего.

Блейн делает все попытки сопротивляться этому.

Этой горько-сладкой из зеленого скисшего желе боли.

 **Чужая боль** – _самая болезненная_ , и не потому что хочется жалеть, а по одной причине – внутри горит желание _спасения_. 

**_А Блейн это Блейн_**. _Он человек для всех_ , он отдается всем без остатка, чтобы у всех все было хорошо, чтобы никто не грустил, чтобы просто можно было радоваться.

(– Мне кажется, ты сияешь и заражаешь этим сиянием всем, хотя мало кто его хочет, – как-то говорит ему Сэм, когда они заходят в магазин комиксов. – Я всегда тебе удивляюсь, потому что ты не угасаешь. Думаю, это замечательно. Для тебя, по крайней мере.

Тогда Блейн весь день провел в раздумьях по поводу.

А что если ему не нужно это глупое сияние.

А что если он хочет отдать его _ей_?

К определенному выводу он так и не пришел, только голова дико начала болеть).

Еще он понимает, он очень хорошо понимает, что Квинн Фабрей стала для него подобием личной боли и десятка острых ножей. Она изрезала его изнутри, порвала органы и сломала ребра. _Как же больно видеть ее такой_ , думает про себя Блейн, вытаскивая один нож из печени. _Квинн? Квинн, а почему с тобой все так? Почему ты похожа на разбитую… жизнь?_

У него нет ответов на все вопросы, которые он задает пустоте.

Потому что его пустота – с именем – очень и очень далеко от него.

Где-то в своем мире, со своими слезами, рассветами и закатами.

В нем нет места для Блейна. Он все еще никто для нее, все еще пустое место.

\---

О чем думает Квинн, он узнать никак не может.

Даже если уменьшится и попадет в ее голову.

 _Квинн, а ты хоть кого-нибудь сможешь впустить в свою клетку? Я бы хотел разделить твое одиночество_ , ножи застревают между ребер, и вытащить их уже нельзя.

И Блейну нужно спасение. **Спасение от Квинн Фабрей**.

Та все бегает и бегает от него, прячется в коридорах и черных улицах, а Блейн сам далеко-далеко от нее – ни рукой не достать, ни позвать.

Между ними _стальные прутья_ – место похожее на **тюрьму**.

Двухсторонняя тюрьма без выхода и входа. Они просто сидят в уголках своих камер, не смотрят друг на друга, ногтями вырезают в стенах рисунки и слова. _Спасите нас_.

Но ведь никто не спасет. Кому они нужны, даже самим себе не особо.

Блейн думает и думает, думает и думает, а потом просто _устает думать_ и живет дальше, как будто думать он разучился. 

– _Привет_ , – говорит ей Блейн с утра.

– Пока, – говорит ему Квинн, почти спокойно проходя мимо.

И так повторяется все время.

Устаешь и от повторения, от дежавю и головных болей.

А пальцы дрожат, и ногти сломаны до корней.

(– Тебе кажется, что она такая, какой показывает себя, – Сэм совсем не глупый парень; он все о ней знает, – а ведь это не так. У нее не просто сломана душа и оболочка. Блейн, от нее уже ничего не осталось, только прибитая улыбка.

И ничего больше. Блейн пытается понять, но у него не получается.

Просто не получается.

Да и как понять того, что он никогда не испытывал.

Но уже испытал, он просто не знает об этом).

Блейну кажется, что у него трещат позвонки, выкручиваются суставы и вытекают глаза. Он не знает причин своей боли _и ее боли тоже_. Теперь она общая для двоих, но о ней он никогда ей не скажет, _даже если сможет поймать_.

_Квинн Фабрей, можно ли тебя поймать?_

Еще он прокручивает у себя во рту несколько слов, но прожевать не получается, что означает, что сказать тоже не получается. _Нечего больше сказать_.

\---

То ли это стечение обстоятельств, то ли просто пришло время.

Блейн и Квинн застревают в своих клетках.

И не могут сбежать ни от себя самих, ни от. Либо нельзя, _либо что-то их связывает_.

 _А должно ли связывать_ , ни Блейн, ни Квинн все еще не понимают.

Каждый из них сидит в своем уголке. Блейн смотрит только на нее и комкает в руках пожухлые листья. Они сыплются вниз буроватым порошком, и он оживает, ползет тому в ботинки, щекочет и щиплет. Блейн не знает, как избавиться от надоедливых крупинок, но не уничтожать листья у него не получается. Надо как-то отвлекаться.

Квинн, уткнувши голову в свои побитые коленки, наверное, просто плачет, пытаясь выплакать всю накопившуюся боль. Ее всю трясет и вокруг пылинки взлетают вверх, оседают у нее на плечах и в волосах, окрашивая в серый (как будто она мгновенно стареет). Блейн заворожено наблюдает за этим, но его комочек между ребер сжимается в точку.

 _Если бы я мог подойти к ней и обнять_ , думает он, рисуя слова на грязном полу. _Если бы я только мог, если бы, если бы, если бы, если_. Но это лишь буквы в словах и все.

 _Если бы я мог просто коснуться ее плеча_.

Блейн жует воздух, надувает из него шарики, и они беззвучно лопаются, лопая тишину в его ушах. Но только он ее слышит, а что слышит Квинн, он не знает.

Он ничего о ней совсем не знает.

Потому что пути все еще не пересекаются.

Квинн похожа на забитого щеночка с красными опухшими глазами от детских слез, с мокрым носом и нервными руками. Это так – со стороны, а что внутри – Блейн пожимает плечами, пряча свою шею в них. Лишь бы самому не заплакать.

В какой-то момент терпение просто исчезает.

Блейн встает, стряхивает с себя порошковые листочки и идет к прутьям.

Он касается их пальцами, и они сразу же обмазываются в черный. Здесь крошится все, что есть. И он, и она, и весь мир. _Крошащиеся дети_.

Квинн не шевелится, даже когда он зовет ее несколько раз, только дрожит сильнее.

– У нас общая тюрьма и это слишком странно, тебе не кажется, – Блейн и не спрашивает, он просто знает, что та либо не ответит, либо. Либо что вообще может быть?

Та – тонкая натянутая нитка – поднимает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. У Блейна плывет все, он как будто попадает на качающийся со стороны в сторону корабль. Глаза Квинн – два огромных моря. Два изумрудно-янтарных моря, в которых он, одинокий моряк, кажется, уже тонет. _Уже давно тонет_.

Она встает и идет к нему. И продолжает просто смотреть.

Крошечное сердце Блейна скачет в своей клетке, пугая голубя, но тому все нипочем.

Блейн не обращает внимания. Пока не дает себе обратить.

– Квинн, ты знаешь, что ты как нож? Ты режешь чисто, и кровь льется ровным потоком, но ее так много, что я не могу восстановить ее всю, – Блейн говорит и говорит; во рту першит, и те порошковые листочки проползи ему в горло.

А Квинн все еще молчит, оглядывает прутья вдоль и поперек, сама касается их и ведет пальцами вверх-вниз. Они тоже и у нее теперь черные. Квинн подносит пальцы к губам и трет, трет, трет, втирает эту черную пыль, _чтобы почувствовать себя живой_.

Она подходит еще ближе, почти утыкаясь носом между стальными гладко-грязными палками. Блейн стоит напротив нее, тяжело вдыхает кислый воздух и ждет. Только ждет и все.

– Какое тебе до меня дело, чокнутый Блейн Андерсон? – она плюется этими словами.

И Блейн все еще не понимает ее, но где-то подсознательно принимает.

Между ними сейчас несколько сантиметров, а на деле – Великая Китайская Стена. Он может до нее дотянуться, но она **слишком** – _господи, почему_ – **далеко**.

(– Первым делом, Блейн, не доверяй ей свое сердце, – Сэм пьет лимонную содовою, и у него от пузырьков слезятся глаза. – А знаешь почему? Все всегда очень просто: она не растопчет его, она не будет знать, что с ним делать. Ведь не знает же, что делать со своим.

И Блейну кажется, на одно мгновение, что он понимает.

Когда не знаешь, что с тобой.

Когда не знаешь, что тебе делать, да и кто ты такой.

Блейн это знает.

Наверное, единственное, что он все же знает).

– И не говори, что хочешь помочь. Я не прошу помощи, а значит. Мне она не нужна, – у нее голос осипший, как будто она кричала до этого несколько часов. – _Пойми ты, наконец_. И отстань. Это все, что я у тебя действительно прошу.

Блейн протягивает руку, и она отдаляется, хоть и не двигается.

Он хочет коснуться ее щеки, чтобы почувствовать тот холод, который клубится дымом вокруг нее. 

Но она же не даст.

Квинн Фабрей – ледяной комочек страха, тотального одиночества, разбитой и разорванной души. У нее ничего не осталось. Все растаяло в осколках.

Ее глаза темнеют от горечи и засохших слез. Изумрудно-янтарные моря превращаются в черные тучи и убивающий шторм с грозой, монстрами-волнами и кричащими чайками. Блейну безумно страшно, но он делает все, чтобы не было. Он глотает страх вместе с кислым воздухом и остатками порошковых листочков. _Блейн глотает свои внутренности_.

Блейн чувствует, как крутятся ржавые костяные спирали, но ему все равно.

Абсолютно все равно.

Потому что ее глазная буря не дает возможности вдохнуть, моргнуть _и жить_.

Ее пальцы душат его, сжимают до такой степени, что пальцы белеют и ногти вонзаются в плоть, и кровь течет ниточками по шее, затекая под рубашку. Всего лишь воображение, но шейные позвонки ноют, и Блейн едва кривится от боли.

 **От всей боли разом**.

Блейн давится ею. Блейн теряется в ней.

А Квинн все еще стоит напротив него, не моргает, и волны из глаз руками навстречу лезут, чтобы схватить и утащить на морское дно. Он почти погибает в кораблекрушении и видит, падающие вниз, обломки своего крошечного судна.

– Я знаю, что помочь тебе **невозможно**. Уже знаю, но, может быть, ты поможешь мне? _Поможешь мне спастись от тебя_? – Блейн залпом глотает воздух вокруг. Ему совсем нечем дышать, и легкие засушиваются в спиральные кружочки (домики улиток).

У нее сужаются зрачки в чернильные точки, и она, Блейну кажется на одну долю секунды, начинает понимать и принимать его. Не в первый раз, значит, думает он, разрывая кишки на части торчащими ножами.

Квинн снова касается прутьев. 

И Блейн тоже.

Еще чуть-чуть и она отдернет руку, но теперь Блейн не дает.

Он хватает ее за пальцы и держит крепко-крепко, оставляя синяки.

– Блейн, ты столько знаешь и не знаешь. Сэм не говорил тебе? _От меня **невозможно** спастись_. Я одна большая переломанная проблема, – она кривит губы и глаза от хватки Блейна, и говорит с трудом – комочки ваты бьются в горле.

Квинн Фабрей – сплошная невозможность. 

Несущийся на всех парах поезд, которого всегда за углом ждет столкновение со стеной. 

_Я бы мог сравнить тебя со всем, но почему-то **смерть** подходит больше_, решает Блейн, сжимая ее руку еще сильнее, чтобы она могла чувствовать то, что и он.

 _Разделим же боль на двоих_.

Квинн не отводит взгляд, но страх грызет кожу.

Потому что у Блейна дикие и жаждущие глаза. Жаждущие знать все. _Знать все – это грех, хотеть знать все – грех_ , повторяет про себя Квинн, нашептывая молитву.

Теперь она хочет спастись от него.

От его такого чистого сердца. _Все равно безгрешный он_.

– У тебя своя война, так же. У тебя свои горящие машины, так же, – Блейн говорит и говорит, глотает язык, но все равно говорит. – Ты кажешься слишком гордой, чтобы признавать что-либо, но _я вижу_. Правда, _я вижу тебя_ , Квинн.

– _Замолчи_. Замолчи, Блейн, – она почти срывается на крик.

Он исчезает в глухой тишине. Его не было и не будет.

Квинн делает шаг назад, но руку вернуть не может. Блейн не позволяет.

 _Я поймал тебя. Отпустить – не дам самому себе_. Со стороны, совсем не заметно, Блейн жертвует собой в эти минуты. Руки медленно горят черным пламенем, и роговица выедается. А ее буря не утихает. Все еще орет в небо, чтобы спасли, но Квинн молчит.

 **Теперь молчит**.

– Твои машины воюют между собой. У тебя есть оружие, чтобы. Но ты уже никогда не позволишь себе попробовать опять, – тучи выползают за края, затекая в белок, и Блейн боится ее еще больше, чем прежде. _Ты демон, Квинн? Или подобие самого дьявола?_

_Разбитый дьявол_.

И Блейн все равно не знает, что следует сделать.

Вот она перед ним стоит, покрываясь иголками и снегом, а он, стиснув зубы, просто сдавливает ее пальцы, почти ломая их. _Я не вправе, но хочу_.

 _Но люди ли мы с тобой или существа_.

В один момент глаза Квинн утихают. Буря уплывает на своих кораблях куда-то далеко ( _диагональное морское никуда_ ). Блейн думает, что секунда наступит ему на ноги, съест обувь и пальцы, а потом просто начнет поедать его целиком. Ведь лишь одна секунда может изменить все. _А что если удастся, а что если она не сломается еще больше_.

(– Еще помни, Блейн, что делать что-то по отношению к ней необдуманно, будет стоить тебе либо жизни, либо души, – Сэм листает страницы учебника, пытаясь вычитать между строк смысл, да и вообще пытается просто прочитать. – Ее душа – разбитый хрусталь. Она не склеится, чтобы ты не пробовал.

 _Не склеится_ , повторял Блейн, рисуя на полях тетради осколочки.

Еще тогда он решал про себя, что войдет в плане действий.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что это еще тяжелее, чем казалось).

– Ты состоишь из не цельных кусочков плоти, раздробленных костей, перемешанных со стеклом своих же машин. Но ты же не позволишь собрать это все, – Блейн постепенно ослабляет хватку, давая возможность ей прямо сейчас и убежать, чего она пока еще не делает.

Или не замечает, привыкнув.

 _Можно ли привыкнуть к боли_. Можно, но не нужно.

Квинн кивает ему или не ему. Блейн для нее силуэт из пустоты и пыли в тусклых лучах солнца. Он искрится прозрачностью, но слишком яркий, чтобы не замечать.

Не заметить нельзя. Не получается не заметить.

Блейн решает, что спасет себя и ее.

Его раздавят ее глазные воды, но он спасет. Достанет Квинн со дна, и даже если сам упадет, и не вернется, то все равно вытащит ее на берег. Если берег есть.

А берег быстро – **стремительно** – кончается. 

И Блейн так же стремительно думает, снова думает, думает, думает, думает.

– Мне все равно, Квинн. Мне все равно на все то, что ты думаешь обо мне. Мне все равно, если ты меня ненавидишь. Мне все равно, если ты меня презираешь, – он давится каждым словом (очень горчат они), – но мне совсем не все равно. Я не равнодушен. 

_Я слишком хочу помочь_.

Квинн продолжает молчать.

Ее черные от пыли прутьев губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и ресницы подрагивают.

Ленивое солнце светит в побитые окна камер, неряшливо освещая черное помещение. Ни один из них не понимает, что оно тут делает. _Ведь никогда раньше_.

 _Утро. Мы с тобой тут задержались_.

Сырость плетет косы в ее волосах, перепрыгивая с одного плеча на другое.

Блейн наблюдает за этой картиной сквозь не-решетки, почти улыбаясь на это. 

У него есть шанс. Шанс размером в хлебную крошку, но есть.

 _А будет ли толк. Будет. Это хотя бы попытка_.

Квинн отвлекается на солнечные лучи и не успевает заметить.

Блейн отпускает ее руку, достаточно медленно, чтобы не сдвинуть с места, а потом раздвигает прутья. Ломает кости, но раздвигает, окрашивая их в багрово-красный. Вязкая жидкость, как и солнце, лениво ползет вниз. Зрачки Квинн расширяются от точки до крупных монеток.

Она не может предугадать, что случиться.

Даже сам Блейн не может. Он ничего не может, но пробует.

Та самая одна секунда действительно решает все.

И сломанные руки не будут преградой.

Блейн поддается вперед, немного застревая между прутьями, хватает ее лицо руками, притягивает к себе силой, обмазывая бледность чернотой, и целует.

У Квинн губы сухие – Сахара, – расходятся трещинами. Они сладкие и горькие, как детский сироп, но Блейну кажется, что это самый не сочетаемый вкус, _потому что он вязнет_.

Он пьет с ее пустыни боль, глотает густые комки, плачет от едкости, но не отступает. Его губы окрашиваются в черный. Квинн едва-едва приоткрывает рот, разрешая ему, но это разрешение еще больнее.

Блейн режет себе язык об ее ножи, и кровь вытекает иголочными дорожками. 

Он разбирает ее на детали и складывает обратно, но создает новую картину. _Оживление или уничтожение_. Теперь они оба спасению не подлежат. 

**Разбиваются**. Собираются. 

Блейн чувствует, как порошковые листочки ползут по его ногам к груди, выбивают дырочки себе и просачиваются внутрь. Въедаются в сердце и в легкие.

 _Дышать подобно смерти, дышать подобно дьяволу, дышать подобно Квинн Фабрей_. 

Моря вырываются из ее глаз и затапливают камеры. 

Блейн ее отпускает, и она смотрит на него ошарашено, касается губ, а черноты там больше нет. Он выпил ее всю. Он избавил ее от боли, поглотив и превратив себя в нее.

Квинн превращается в легкость. И всплывает, чтобы найти свой берег.

А Блейн остается на дне камнем. _Я смог_.

 **Свобода есть**.

\---

– _Привет_ , – говорит ей Блейн с утра.

Она ничего не отвечает ему, только прячет глаза и остается стоять в коридоре, пока все не исчезают. _На ее морях полный штиль и одни лишь изумруды с янтарями сверкают_.

 

_you've got your guns and war machines_  
_you're like a knife, you cut things clean_  
_there's no one here to end this war_  
_no one knows what you wage it for_


End file.
